Kiss Me
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Their true feelings come to light as they are practicing for VA one day. Will they go for it or will they not? Shelby/Jesse


_Kiss me! _Her brain yelled as the teenager stood mere inches away from her shifting nervously. She quickly berated herself. That was no way for her to think. He was her student for heaven's sake! He was 18! Only two years older than her daughter! And yet here she was practically begging him to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless. This was not the first time she had wished for her Star's lips on hers nor, did she believe, that it would be the last. "That was great Jesse! Good job!" instinctually she gave him a hug and he froze beneath her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she stated as she pulled away, "You just did such a great job. You're my star and I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Shelb." Ok so maybe they didn't have the traditional teacher-student relationship either, but it's not like they were sleeping together. He was her best friend, the only person in her life that one-hundred percent cared for her no matter what, and she was his too. They both valued their friendship over just about anything. There had been many times when Jesse had come over to her house because he was lonely, with his parents constantly being gone and all. There were many times when she had called him telling him that they needed to 'work on the current song's vocals' when in all actuality she just needed someone. They usually just ended up watching tv and eating popcorn on her couch anyway.

He always saw through her lies, her false persona. He could read her like a book and honestly that kind of scared her. But she could also read him. She knew the _real_ Jesse St. James.

He loved her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her pain away. He knew only bits and pieces of her life but he knew when he looked into her eyes that there was far too much pain in her eyes. He wanted to be the man that held her at night. The one that offered sweet, consoling, loving kisses in a darkened room. He wanted to just fall asleep with her in his arms, his nose in her hair, his hand entwined with hers, knowing that she was safe.

She loved him. She wanted his arms around her. When she cried herself to sleep at night she wished that he was there. He was the only person she had cried in front of since school and she intended to keep it that way, but sometimes she just needed him. She needed his arms around her. She needed to feel safe.

She wanted him. She wanted him more than would be right for two friends, let alone a teacher and her student. He was talented sweet and sexy… so damn sexy it made her heart melt everytime he danced on stage. Once she had included "The Tango Maureen" in one of their set-lists so she could spend time before she taught it to VA teaching it to Jesse so he could help her teach it. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into with that. They had come close to kissing many times, the heat and intensity of the dance too much for them.

He wanted her. He wanted her more than he thought humanly possible. Her tight pencil skirts that fit her butt perfectly drove him wild. And when they would be in the choreography stage and she would be in those yoga pants and tank top he would have to make a conscious effort not to ogle her. And oh God that time when she had chosen "The Tango Maureen" for the set-list and called him over to her in-home studio to learn it before the others, he thought he was either going to die or she was going to kill him for his body's reaction. He couldn't help it though she was just too hot for anyone's good. When he felt her body grind against his he also felt his legs turn to jelly.

But now here they were practicing the choreography for his last Sectionals ever. He had just learned the choreography but had danced and sang the song nearly perfectly. "Let's try it one more time just to make sure it wasn't a fluke." She winked at him and he laughed, ignoring the pain in his entire body. This too was an extremely sexual dance and he was not going to pass up the chance to have her body so close to his.

They danced and twirled around the floor and when they hit their finishing pose, both of them froze not wanting the embrace to end. He was standing behind her, one arm around her waist with its hand resting on her flat stomach, his other hand on the thigh of the leg that was wrapped around his leg. Her head was leaned back against his shoulder, leaving her neck fully exposed to his view. His breath mingled across the flesh of her neck and she shuddered at the sensation. Also from where his face was positioned he could follow the beads of sweat that ran along her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. His eyes lingered here for a moment and before he realized what he was doing his lips were on her throat. Her eyes closed and she whimpered slightly before realizing the extent of the trouble she could get in for enjoying this as much as she was.

Pushing him away she turned quickly to face him, wrapping her arms around herself in a very uncharacteristic display of insecurity. Her eyes were huge and he thought he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes before she blinked them away. "Jesse, we can't. You're my student. I could go to jail. We-we can't do this."

"Do you want to?" she looked at him again with frightened eyes.

"Jesse we can't we-"

"Shelb," he breathed as he pinned her against the mirror. "Tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me that you don't want me as much as I obviously want you right now. Tell me that and I will leave you alone, I promise. This will never happen again. But please tell me the truth."

"Oh, Jess," there were tears in her eyes as she sighed his name desperately. "We ca-"

He cut her off with a kiss. She tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled them above her head, using the other hand to cradle her cheek and neck alternatively. "Oh baby, don't cry," he whispered as he pulled away to see tears streaming down her cheeks but the endearment only made her cry harder. "Please, I didn't mean to make you cry." She slid down the mirror and buried her face in her hands.

"I want this too, but I can get in so much trouble for it. What if we break up? What if you get really mad at me and tell? I've seen you do worse to other exes. What if someone finds out? Then both of us will be in trouble, your dreams will be ruined, Jesse. I've already screwed up my life I can't screw yours up too. And that's another thing! You're like half my age! I shouldn't even be attracted to you! You shouldn't be attracted to me! I'm like 35! Why can't you like girls your own age?" her words pained her even as she said them but she had to know how he felt.

"Shelby," he sat down beside her and pulled her to him. "First off I would never hurt you. Ever. Second if you really don't want this to happen we can wait-"

"It's not that I don't want it to ha-" he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, let me finish. If you don't want it to happen right now, we can wait but we are going to give this a try. And lastly I can't like girls my own age because- well as cheesy as it is- I've already given you my heart. Do with it as you may, but it's yours." He kissed her head. "I love you Shelby."

"I-I think I love you too." He smiled and kissed her head. She shifted her head too look up at him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Shelby we don't have to if you d-" her lips covered his again and she bit gently on his bottom lip asking for entrance into the unexplored territory that was his mouth as she climbed into his lap and straddled his legs.

They both knew there would be a lot of talking that would need to take place later but it could wait for at least on make out session right? They both surely hoped so.

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where this came form! It just popped into my head. It's my first Shelby/Jesse fic so please be kind though I would absolutely adore a review of what you thought about it! **

**I dont own Glee!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review!**


End file.
